


Coffee, Chats, and Courtship

by googlygoo



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlygoo/pseuds/googlygoo
Summary: Prompt: "I'm the newest barista here and I accidentally spilled a cup of coffee on your most expensive shirt. I'm sorry but it's not really my fault since you've been checking me out and I got distracted, and I'm rambling now aren't I?"





	1. Love At First Stain

 

It all started just because he was distracted by a handsome customer. He, Alec, was just the new barista on his first day at Idris cafe, and he, Magnus, happened to be a regular customer who he spilled his order on.

 

What happened? Well, Alec was just waiting at the counter for a customer to pop in, since it was his shift, and peak hours were over already. Jace and he were about to clock out, until he came along. Yes, the cute guy whose striking face made him take a while to say, “Uh, welcome to Idris Cafe! What would you like?” He said, pointing to the menu while trying to calm his nervous heart.

 

The cute guy, dressed in formal garb sprinkled with glitter said in a captivating smooth voice, “Oh, I’d like a large Caramel Macchiato, hot.”

 

“Okay, sir,” Alec said, grabbing a paper cup and a marker, “one large hot Caramel Macchiato, for?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he winked, as he waited for his order.

 

Alec’s face blushed and set his eyes down. “Well, it is for your coffee.”

 

The sparkly man simply chuckled and leaned on the counter making Alec notice his hazel-green eyes for the first time.

 

“Well,” the man’s eyes dropped to his name tag, “Alec, if you really must know it’s Magnus.”

 

“Although,” he added quickly, “you can call me whatever you want.”

 

Alec’s brain short circuited. “What?” He choked out. The cute man- no, Magnus dropped a glittery wink at him.

 

“Alec, you alright?” Lydia had come over to check on his progress. “I’m fine,” Alec managed to choke out. “Watch the counter, I’ll prepare the coffee,” he said as a desperate excuse to get out of there quickly. Lydia nodded and he quickly set to work on Magnus’ coffee.

 

He didn’t notice Magnus check him out as he made his order. Once he finished, he went directly to the pickup area and called out, “One Caramel Macchiato for Magnus.”

 

“Well, that was fast darling,” Magnus smirked “Thank you.”

 

Alec blushed for the third time this morning, and quickly shoved the coffee to Magnus. The exchange went as well as one could expect if the take away cup was open and the entire cup tipped over Magnus’ dress shirt.

 

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry,” Alec said in one breath, as he dived underneath the counter to get some more brown napkins. He cursed himself in his head.

 

As he rose up, he saw Magnus dabbing the stain with his napkins, but he swatted his hands aside. “Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he said, as he tried to focus on dabbing the stain and not looking at his face.

 

Magnus caught his hands, “Darling, it’s alright.”

 

“No, it’s not. I spilled your coffee on your shirt which, by the way, looks fucking expensive. Hell, why don’t I make you another coffee and you can give me your number so I can have it cleaned?” Alec rambled.

 

“Are you asking for my number, darling?” Magnus’ eyes twinkled.

 

“Wha- I mean, of course. I’ll be needing your number to have your shirt cleaned of course and-“Alec’s rambling was cut short by Magnus hands on his shoulder. “How about you make that coffee and I write my number?”

 

“Of course, of course. Just wait a few minutes.” Alec answered. This time, he made Magnus’ coffee more carefully, even checking to see if the cover was secured. “Here,” he gave the cup to Magnus more carefully. “Thank you darling, and as for my shirt, don’t worry about it,” Magnus smiled. Alec smiled back, “Have a nice day then,” and turned to go.

 

“Wait, Alec,” Magnus shoved a tissue in his hand, “I wasn’t able to use it.” Magnus quickly walked out of the door.

 

Confused, Alec opened the tissue and saw

Magnus Bane

XXX-XXX-XXX

Call me! 😉

 

——

 

It was evening, and the baristas were huddled around the scribbled napkin in Alec’s flat. Simon, Clary, Jace, and Lydia were investigating Alec’s potential date.

 

“Honestly, Alec, just call him! He clearly likes you. Why else would there be a winking emoticon in the message?” Lydia exclaimed. She was the first that knew about the napkin. Alec hid it from Lydia until they got home, and then Alec texted her. She quickly texted the others, and now here they were, absorbed in the paper tissue that held a multitude of possibilities for Alec’s love life.

 

“So that’s what that customer meant as a way of making things up,” Jace commented, as he grabbed it and looked at it closely. Alec took it away.

 

“Shush! I can’t just call him, what if I just text him first and ask why he gave me his number?” Alec reasoned.

 

“Sounds great, but your phone is with Clary now,” Simon replied, trying and failing to hide his laugh as Alec realized that his phone was with Clary.

 

“Clary!? What on Earth were you doing?” He yelled, as he chased Clary around the flat.

 

“Texted him!” She threw the phone, which Alec caught. “There. He should reply about,” she said, as the phone chirped, “now. Good luck!”

 

“Clary!”

 

He quickly checked his messages. Thank Raziel. Clary hadn’t pressed send yet.

“I will end you Fray,” Alec glared at her.

“Really, Alec you need to talk to someone else. You know, get out of your shell and all that,” Lydia exclaimed.

“For once, dear brother, I agree with Lydi-kin’s,” Jace smirked.

 

“Anyway, what’s holding you back, don’t know how to flirt?” Jace taunted.

In a fit, Alec tried to prove that he knew what how to flirt and texted back.

 

Alec: Hi Magnus... It’s Alec from the coffeehouse... the one who spilled coffee on your shirt...

 

Magnus: Alec from the coffeehouse, how nice. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so suddenly. Missed me? 😉

 

Alec: I was more concerned about your shirt actually.

 

At that point, everyone glared at Alec.

“What?” Alec smirked innocently.

 

Simon muttered, “And this is why you’re single.”

 

Magnus: Darling, my shirt is fine, thank you very much. My heart though, is wounded that you didn’t even think about its owner.

 

Alec: Really? It means I have to remedy your heart then.

 

Magnus: Are you asking me on a date Alec from the coffeehouse?

 

Alec: Maybe, so what if I am?

 

Magnus: How about this, you and me in a restaurant tomorrow after your shift?

 

Alec: Why not?

 

Magnus: Is that a yes or a no?

Everyone huddled around the text.

“Go for it,” they chorused

Alec:  It’s a yes. As long as it’s just dinner.

Magnus: What do you think of me, Alec? I’ll have you know that I am a perfect gentleman who plans to woo you.

 

Alec: Well, if you were lying, my friends would make you understand why hurricanes are named after people anyway, so yes.

 

Magnus: If you have to know darling, my intentions are to woo you, not just for a night, but for how long you want it to be.

 

Alec swallowed. That was the first time someone expressed a desire to get to know him better and not want him just for either his parent’s money or sex. “Alright. It’s late and we all have work tomorrow. Everyone, get out.”   Clara and Jace started to grumble but quickly got out of the door with everyone once they saw the euphoric look on Alec’s face. “Night, Alec” they chorused. Alec waved a hand and went back to texting.

 

Alec: Aren’t you a gentleman??

 

Magnus: Only for you love ;)

 

Alec: Love? We just met

 

Magnus: Obviously, someone doesn’t believe in love at first sight

 

Alec:*raises eyebrows*

 

Magnus: Sorry. It’s a habit

 

Alec: So you call a lot of people “love”?

 

Magnus:  Jealous?

Magnus:  Kidding. It’s something I call my family and friends. And you, if you want to be a part of my family that is ;)

Alec:  I wasn’t jealous. Just making sure there were no other men/women I was supposed to be scared about.

Alec: Anyway, it’s getting late. I should go. Night Magnus.

Magnus: It’s only you darling. No one else.

Magnus: Goodnight. Have sweet dreams love.

 

With a smile, Alec put his phone away, and went to bed. Tomorrow’s a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The next day was relatively normal. Alec had the morning shift with Jace, so he had to battle the tides of groggy people in the morning and impatient people during noon. After he clocked out, he went home to the flat, which was empty right now, but would later be filled with people. His sister Isabelle invited some people over a bit later, so that gave him some time to rest. He wasn’t particularly that worried about the date. Magnus did seem like a genuinely good guy, albeit quite flirty, and even he was quite excited for it to come.

 

He could say the same about his friends, though. A few minutes later, his flat was full of his barista friends.

 

“Alec! You have to get ready for your date!” Clary screeched, as she opened the door. Lydia followed her.

 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work with her?” Alec asked, as the girls started pulling clothes out of his closet.

 

“We swapped shifts with two others.  Emergency situation,” Lydia said, as she looked at one of his pair of jeans closely.

 

“Yes, because my upcoming date outfit is more important than your work, obviously,” Alec said dryly.

 

“Before we keep going at each other,” Clary said, as she handed Alec a bunch of clothes, “I need you to try this on.”

 

 

It took approximately 5 outfits before they settled on Alec, his best grey vneck shirt paired with the tight leather jeans Jace gave him as a prank and finally, his black combat boots.

 

“Are you really sure it’s enough?” Alec said, as he looked over his outfit in the mirror. “What if he brings me somewhere formal?”

 

“Well, with those jeans, you guys will just end up ordering takeout at Magnus’s house,” Lydia snorted.

 

“Well, now he’ll want to know him more, inside and out!” Clary said, as Alec blushed furiously.

 

"Come on, guys. Your fashion choice for my date was enough. You don't have to make him want me. I can handle that."

 

Clary and Lydia stared at him in disbelief. "Repeat that again? Because if I heard correctly, Alec just said he can handle seducing someone,"  Clary gawked.

 

"No! I never said I was seducing him," Alec protested.

"You did say you could handle it," countered Lydia.

Alec sputtered at the same time his phone tinged.

"Lover boy's calling," Clary winked as they exited Alec's room.

 

 

Magnus: Ready for our date? Can’t wait. 😉

 

Alec: My friends seem more excited about our date than I am. Although, I am quite excited as well

 

Magnus: That’s quite nice to hear, darling.

 

Alec: Just to make sure though, should I wear something formal?

 

It took a while for Magnus to respond.

 

Magnus: Whatever you’re wearing should be fine. You would look good in anything.

 

 

Alec: Flatterer.

 

Silence. Alec gulped. Did he offend Magnus?

 

Magnus: Love, I can't help it. Its part of my very essence.

 

Alec snorted. Magnus was being over the top, again. Although, he didn't mind when those words were said to him. Actually, scratch that, he actually could believe him. Those words were said by almost everyone, but it made it nicerto hear from someone special.

 

Alec: Shut up

 

Alec: Anyway, where are we even going?

 

Magnus: It's for me to know and for you to find out😉

 

Alec: Damn. You're going to kidnap me aren't you?

 

Magnus: Kidnap you for myself more like😉

 

Alec: Damn. I should've worn one of my old shirts.

 

Magnus: What are you wearing😉?

 

Alec:  Grey vneck, leather jeans, and combat boots.

 

Magnus: You sound delicious, darling.

 

Alec: Really?

 

Magnus: Of course. I so do love a man in leather jeans😉. Although, I would prefer if you wore something that could easily come off.

Alec: ......

Magnus: Did I break you?

Alec:. .....

Magnus: Damn. I was thinking I would break you in bed and not over the phone.

 

At this point, Alec's face became bright red. This was quite blatant, and that was coming from a dense person. He knew he was good-looking, true, but man he was still trying to grasp the idea that someone actually wanted him.

 

He needed to know. His finger quickly found the call button beside his name and pressed it.

 

Magnus quickly answered. "Alec, you there? I'm sorry if I broke you."

 

Magnus sounded uncertain. Alec knew he needed to respond. "Magnus?"

 

"Oh good. I thought I lost you."

"I thought it was just dinner"

"It could be whatever you want, love."

"Mags?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"I can feel you winking"

"And I can feel you tense. We can't have that on our first date can we?"

Damn. Magnus was purring and it made Alec's body shiver.

 

"What are you suggesting?" Alec choked.

"Lie down on your bed."

 

Alec took a deep breath, and complied.

 

"Now, take two deep breaths for me."

Once again, Alec complied.

"What's your favorite place?"

"There's a library just a few feet from my apartment- they serve cheese cupcakes every Thursday"

"Alright, now imagine you're eating a cheese cupcake, with a cup of tea-"

"Coffee"

"Alright then, coffee. Now, imagine I'm beside you, eating a cheese cupcake and a cup of tea."

Alec started  at the image.

"You're smiling aren't you?"

"Omnipotent much?" Alec teased.

"No. Its just that I'm smiling too."

"That could be us," Alec mused.

"It could be," Magnus agreed. "If you'd let me in your life."

Alec smiled. "Meet you at the train in 15 mins?"

"I'm already here and waiting for you," Magnus said, and promptly hanged up.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Alec quickly stuffed his essentials into the pockets of his blue side-zippered jacket and rushed out of his building. He quickly hailed a cab, got out at the destination, and dropped his jaw at the sight before him.

 

There was Magnus, in a green shirt, blue jacket, pink pants, orange shoes, leaning on a red pick-up.

 

"Woah," Alec gasped. He could have said something wittier, but his knowledge of his English vocabulary left at the sight of Magnus.

 

"Like what you see love?" Magnus winked.

Alec inhaled. "Yes."

"Let's get going then?" Magnus offered his arm and walked Alec to his car.

 

After a few minutes of driving, they stopped at a deserted field. "Damnit. You're really planning on killing me are you?" Alec moaned.

"Well, I'd say yes but that would be telling. Now, could I offer you a glass of champagne?" from his sideboard, he took two plastic cups and poured a sizzling white. "You really planned this didn't you?" Alec questioned him.

"Of course I did!" Magnus replied outraged. "It was only the finest for you darling."

 

Alec reached out for his drink only to have his hands swatted away. "Ouch!"

 

"Nuh uuh," Magnus stuck out his tongue and got out of the car. Alec got out and followed Magnus to the back of the car where Magnus opened the cover of his pick-up. Now fully opened, he revealed a picnic blanket with two gigantic pillows, an extra blanket, and two boxes of pizza and chicken wings. "Come on," Magnus beckoned Alec. Alec climbed on the back, and found him tackled by a snow white kitten.

"Dammit," Magnus cursed “I should've known he was going to sneak up here. Sorry Alec."

 

"It’s fine. Actually, I have a cat too. What his name?" Alec cradled Magnus' cat. He turned over his collar and read his name out loud, “Chairman Meow huh?"

 

"I have to give the best name for the best cat, obviously," Magnus exclaimed in fake outrage. “You wound me truly, darling."

 

"Woah, slow down, it's alright," Alec reassured him. “It’s just that my cat's name is Church."

 

"Church?" Magnus asked.

 

"...I thought it was as outrageous as yours," Alec said sheepishly.

 

"For you, I'd gladly pretend I did not just hear that," Magnus snorted, as he grabbed a piece of chicken and started eating. Alec did the same.

 

Alec finished a chicken piece and asked, “This is the part where we get to know each other more, right?"

 

Magnus replied, "Depends on what we want to know more about each other, love." He winked.

 

Alec blushed. "Well, let's start with the boring ones first."

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "The boring ones?"

Alec countered, “The ones that matter"

Magnus put a hand to his chest, "You don't think my body doesn't matter?"

Alec's lip quirked upward. "So what if I do?"

Magnus' eyes dropped to Alec's jeans and made a slow ascent up to his eyes, "Well then, I'd have proven you wrong."

"Wha-" Alec was cut short by Magnus' lips.

 

Alec was a bit shocked by Magnus' boldness, but after he realized his hands were staying on his back, he started kissing back passionately. His lips were as equally eager to dance as Magnus, and their tongues just as such.

 

Their hands traveled around each other’s backs, wanting to explore more territory but holding back, for they were preparing for such an event later on. Their sense of time was gradually lost to the overwhelming emotions of restrained want and pleasure.

 

It was a while before Magnus drew back from Alec with dazed eyes and said, “Does that convince you now?"

 

Alec could only shake his head as his mind was still trying to remember to speak English.

"Maybe, but" Alec said huskily "I could be more convinced"

 

Magnus said, "That would be nice, but you said just dinner, and I fear that once I go, I may not stop proving to you my intentions."

 

Alec had to give it to him. He feared he wouldn't hold back either. Reluctantly, they both finished the chicken and pizza, both too busy staring at each other's lips.

 

Once they finished their picnic and packed up, they were back in the car with Magnus driving Alec back to the train station.

 

"That was nice," Alec said, as he finally remembered his English vocabulary.

 

"That's the whole point of the date, darling," Magnus smiled, as they pulled up at the train station.

 

Alec and Magnus felt a small pang in their heart as they realized this was the end of their date. However, after what happened, they felt relaxed. They were now closer than ever.

 

As Alec got out of the car, he looked at Magnus and winked. "Maybe I do need more convincing after all", he smiled.

 

Magnus smirked. "Is that a yes to a second date?"

 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

 

Magnus smiled, "See you next week, darling," as he drove off.

 

As Magnus drove off, he smiled to himself, pleased with how the date had gone. It went better than he expected. There was a tinge of sadness that rang in his heart, though, as he looked in the rearview mirror to see Alec's disappearing figure. Most good things have to come to an end. But with Alec, he knew that for every ending, there would always be a new beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since they saw each other. Every time they planned a date, something would come up. It was like fate didn't want them to see each other again.

 

Alec would have continued smiling on the outside to customers, and groaning on the inside to himself, had Magnus not come along during his afternoon shift. He immediately brightened up and said, "Welcome to Idris Cafe! May I take your order?" It felt easier saying those words to Alec than to the other customers who were impatiently waiting for their pick-me-ups a few hours ago.

 

Magnus looked at the menu, and then to Magnus, before he replied, "I'd ask for a way inside your heart, but," he looked around himself, pretending not to notice Alec's furiously red expression, "We are at a cafe, so one large caramel macchiato, hot."

 

It took him a few seconds to compose himself, to say, "Alright, one large caramel macchiato for?"

 

Magnus put his hand on his chest. "I'm really hurt, darling. Don't tell me you forgot my name after that time at the field," he exclaimed.

 

"I do remember, idiot. Just standard procedure," Alec retorted.

 

"Well then, my name is Magnus. Just so you'll know whose name to moan in bed," Magnus winked, as Alec spluttered while writing his name on a paper cup.

 

"Magnus, really? Now?" Alec blushed furiously, as he tried his best to create Magnus' order without getting distracted.

 

"Well, darling, it has been a while since we last got to meet up with each other. Can't blame a man for making the most of each moment," Magnus replied smoothly, as he waited at the coffee reception table.

 

Alec shook his head and moved on to the next customer. "Welcome to Idris Cafe! May I -" he was cut by his boss, "Alec, may I talk to you?" Alec nodded in reply, and gestured Lydia to take over. He followed his manager to the office, and sat down on one of the spare chairs.

 

"Who was that you were flirting with, Mr. Light wood?" Alec gulped. This wasn't gonna end well.

 

"That was Magnus."

 

"Are the two of you seeing each other by any chance?" The Boss stared at Alec, and Alec was not getting any more comfortable at the minute.

 

"No. I mean yes. But it was only one time" Alec tried to explain. He had a general grasp of where this was going, and it was not good.

 

"Do you know Mr. Light wood that we have a policy against our baristas dating our customers?"

 

Hold up. What the hell did he just say!? Alec's mind spun in a whirlwind.

 

 

"What?" Alec could only say, as he tried to remember that policy.

 

 

"You're fired. Effective immediately." The boss said in a dry voice, as he stared at Alec. His eyes were challenging Alec to retort.

 

Well fuck that. This was his job, after all.

 

 

"You can't do that," Alec pleaded.

 

 

"I can and I will. Good day Mr. Light wood. Please clear your locker at once." The boss made a shooing gesture as he looked through what Alec bitterly thought was a list of candidates to replace him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus was confused. What was taking Alec so long? Another barista gave him his order, and he was currently sitting on a sofa chair looking out at the bustling view of Brooklyn. As try as he might, the sounds of cars and pedestrians rushing to places did not do a great job at distracting him.

 

"So apparently, we have a policy regarding Baristas and customers," Alec said dejectedly, sitting down next to him.

 

"What? Oh darling, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have flirted with you" Magnus sounded genuinely sorry, but Alec didn't want to trouble him, so he shushed him.

"It’s okay. I didn't like the job hours anyway." Who wanted to work for a job with unpredictable work hours that made every sleep schedule go crazy, anyway?

 

"Oh. What did you finish anyway? Maybe I can help you get a job"

 

"I finished BA Literature at NYU, but I also worked as a photographer before. I don't know, what do you do anyway?"

 

At that point, Magnus's face lit up. Was he gonna get a job? Well, he wouldn't be complaining if it meant he could get back on his feet that quickly, Alec thought.

 

 

"Love, I am so glad you asked. I'm sure you know Demonesque?" Magnus asked. Alec racked his brain until something came to mind.

 

"Demonesque? Isn't that like the fashion store or something?"

 

"Alec love, it’s a clothing line, and, you happen to be dating its owner"

 

Wait. Hold up. Did he seriously just say that he was the owner of Demonesque?!? As the puzzle pieces fell into place, his eyes widened at Magnus, who immediately raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"You're Magnus Bane?"

 

"The one and only".

 

Yep it was him alright. But, he just had to make sure it was really him.

 

"You're the guy my sister has been setting me up with?!?" Alec exclaimed as he jumped off the sofa to look at him.

 

Wait, Magnus thought. Did he seriously just say his sister was setting him up with him? It seemed that he had a few puzzle pieces fall into place too, after all. But, he had to clarify.

 

"You're Alexander Gideon Light wood, brother of Isabelle Light wood?" Magnus was surprised, but pleasantly so. Isabelle was a good-looking model, and it only made sense that this handsome specimen in front of him was her brother.

 

"The one and only"

 

Yep, it was him alright.

 

"I have an opening for a photographer," Magnus propositioned.

 

"Seriously? You haven't seen my photos yet" Alec protested weakly.

 

"Well, you better show me them, Darling" Magnus winked.

 

"But, are you sure Magnus?" Alec knew this was too good to be true. Magnus had to want something in return.

 

"I'm sure Alec," Magnus affirmed.

 

"What do you want in return?" Alec questioned.

 

"Nothing. Your love would be enough," Magnus winked again.

 

"Flirt," Alec slapped Magnus' shoulder.

 

"Let's get out of here then?" Magnus stood up and offered a hand to Alec. Alec accepted the hand offered to him and muttered, "You already have it."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was slowly setting as they exited the cafe. Alec walked with Magnus to a non-assuming building a few blocks away.

 

"So, we are apparently visiting your humble home," Magnus said, as he held Alec's hand to cross a street. Alec blushed, but let himself intertwine his fingers with Magnus', as they got to the door. They climbed up a few flights s of stairs until they reached a door marked A. Lightwood.

 

Alec opened it, "Make yourself comfortable," he said as he stepped into the flat. He headed to the refrigerator and called out, "Mountain Dew or Pepsi?"

 

"Pepsi please," Magnus requested as he made his way to one of the albums on the coffee table. He took on and started flipping through it as Alec returned with a Pepsi can.

 

"Alec, these photos are good," he marveled at one of Isabelle's senior photos.

"They should be, Mom hired a photographer to do them," Alec chuckled. Magnus hit him with the album, while Alec started laughing uncontrollably.

 

"Show me your work then," Magnus demanded. Alec laughed once more before grabbing Magnus' hand and dragged him to one of the rooms. Magnus walked in, and was instantly transported to another world. All of the walls were covered with pictures. There was a spot dedicated to Isabelle and one more to a red haired lady. "Like what you see?" Alec teased. "These are remarkable darling," Magnus said breathless. Alec smiled. He knew Magnus would love them. Magnus went from one wall to the other, until there was no more to see. He then moved on to the albums, but Alec placed a hand on top of his. "Not yet," he whispered. He stepped one step after another until there was no space between them. "Like the pictures?"

 

"I think I prefer the photographer more," Magnus answered. Alec put one hand on Magnus' cheek before gently placing his lips on top of Magnus' own. Magnus melted at the touch and placed his hand on Alec's waist. He deepened the kiss even more and stepped forward, making Alec lean back on the table, all the while clutching Magnus' shirt.

 

Magnus moaned in Alec's mouth, which, judging by Alec's hurried pace and determined mouth, drove him crazy. Alec's mouth knew quite a lot of tricks, and Magnus was very much enjoying it.

 

Especially since Alec drew back with a smirk and dazed eyes and said, "It seems like you've been very excited to see me, love", as he looked at Magnus' growing erection in his pants.

"Stealing my lines now, aren't we?" Magnus started kissing a line down Alec's neck. Alec hummed in agreement and arched beneath him. Magnus moaned, as he hurriedly unbuttoned Alec's shirt, and dived in.

"Want to see you fall apart," Magnus growled lowly, as Alec made those sweet little gasps that was slowly making him lose his mind.

 

"Bedroom?" Alec asked, as he tried to not get too overwhelmed while taking off Magnus' shirt.

"No," Magnus growled, "want to take you on the table." His hands fumbled with Alec's jean button and zipper before hurriedly pushing the jeans off Alec's legs and pushing Alec onto the table.

 

Alec shivered in delight as he was currently only in his underwear and could see Magnus' eyes getting darker with lust as he looked at Alec's underwear slowly creating a tent. As Magnus was about to take more, Alec stopped him and said, "Take them off," with heavy-lidded eyes. Magnus quickly shed his jeans off, and let his hands explore and map out the most beautiful figure he had ever seen.

 

Magnus grinded himself against Alec for a bit, just to tease him a little. Apparently, Alec was quite eager, as he felt his hands taking off his underwear. "Eager, aren't we," he growled, as he took off his underwear as well. Alec looked down, and his brain went on overdrive.

 

It was beautiful, and big. He decided to play, and started slowly pumping Magnus' cock.

 

Magnus gasped, which Alec took as the exact moment to capture Magnus' lips in a heated kiss. He focused himself on kissing Magnus, and let him thrust in his hand. Moments later, he felt something hot spill on his hand, as Magnus moaned, "A-A-Alec".

 

He looked down to his hand currently splattered with Magnus' seed and had an idea. He raised his dirty hand in front of Magnus and stared straight into his eyes as he slowly licked his hand clean, showing off his tongue as he tasted Magnus.

 

Huh. He had a sweeter taste.

 

Magnus' eyes darkened, as he smirked, and said "My turn," dropping to his knees.

 

Alec only knew what he was about to do as he felt something soft and wet dancing on his cock. He gasped really sweetly as Magnus started giving kitten licks at the head.

 

Magnus then slowly lapped at Alec's cock from the base to the head, determined to play a symphony with him as the instrument. After some time, he engulfed Alec's cock and went down until his nose was buried in Alec's pubic hair. Alec arched his back and moaned, loudly.

 

Magnus smiled to himself and explored every part of Alec's manhood with his tongue, and even dipped the tip of his tongue inside Alec's hole. As soon as he finished, he decided to drive him crazy and hummed. At that point, Alec lost all control and shot his load inside Magnus' mouth, and Magnus swallowed all of it greedily. He moaned really loud, "Magnus!"

 

 

They breathed heavily, with silence reigning for a few seconds. Alec looked down at Magnus and said, "So, what do you think of the pictures?"

 

Magnus laughed out loud. Happier than he ever was, he smiled against Alec's forehead. "Would it be wrong for me to say you're hired?"

 

Alec's eyebrows rose as he drew back. "Already? It better be because of the pictures, not me."

 

Magnus pulled him closer and reassured him, "Darling, you have many talents. One of them is obviously photography," he said, as he gestured to the pictures around them.

 

"Although," he said suggestively, "based on what we just did, I'd say that isn't the only one you have."

 

Alec blushed. "You are shameless."

 

 "You love that about me," Magnus said with a smug grin.

 

Alec laughed. He put his arms around Magnus and whispered, "You don't know how much."

 

Magnus smiled and whispered back, "That's where you're wrong darling. I know exactly how much, and I know that I love you more."

 

Alec burrowed his head deeper into Magnus' chest. "We should probably dress up and get something to eat."

 

"That's a very good idea darling," Magnus agreed.

 

Dressing up quickly, they shared one more smile, and opened the door.

"Looks like you owe me fifty, Si," Clary smirked. The entire barista crew was smirking at the two of them. Alec's neck went red. Magnus smirked, "Fifty for what Fray?"

"He didn't think it was you in our brother's pants," Jace supplied. Magnus nodded, enlightened.

"So, you heard everything?" Alec questioned.

"Not everything," Clary admitted "just the parts where you moaned a lot and Magnus kept groaning."

"So all of it?" Magnus mused.

"Too much information Magnus," Simon grumbled. Alec groaned once again, while Magnus pulled him over to his side.

 

 

 

The crew made their way to the sofas, with Alec and Magnus sitting side by side. The rest surrounded them, ready to hear what happened.

 

Alec took a deep breath in, and asked, "So where do I start?"

 

Jace answered, "At the beginning."

 

 

"Alright," Alec said, sitting up, "It started when I met Magnus at the cafe-"

 

"Hold on, Alec, you didn't tell us about your date yet!" Lydia interrupted, as the crew looked from her to the couple, like spectators at a tennis tournament.

 

Alec blushed furiously. "Do I really have to tell you all of that?"

 

"You can skip the part where you had sex," Simon said, as he shuddered from the memory of the sounds coming from the dark room.

 

"We didn't even have sex at that time!" Alec exclaimed, making Jace snort.

 

"Are you telling me this is the first one where you actually didn't do it at the first date?" Clary asked, with a shit-eating grin. Alec groaned.

 

"Darling, I would say that I'm jealous, but they only got to know your body. I, however, got to know your heart," Magnus declared, as he held hands with Alec.

 

Everyone awwed or cooed, except Simon. "You sure you think they only got to know his body?"

 

Everyone threw something at him.

 

Magnus drawled, "What is it these kids say? Fuck off."

 

Everyone oohed. Simon huffed, but made himself comfortable.

 

"Anyway," Alec continued, "He was flirting with me as usual."

 

Everyone motioned for him to go on.

 

"Then my boss asked me to talk with him in his office." Everyone flinched. Being called to the office rarely was a good thing.

 

"You were fired, weren't you?" Lydia asked.

 

"I was," Alec said remorsefully.

 

"But why?" Simon asked.

 

"Apparently, there's a policy against dating customers," Magnus explained.

 

Everyone looked at each other. "Then how come Catarina's still together with Lydia?" Simon mused.

 

"I can keep a secret you know," Lydia rolled her eyes, "Plus, Cat's not a flirt. Unlike Mr. Glitter here," she accusingly pointed at Magnus.

 

"Its fine," Alec reassured Lydia, "Plus, I kinda have a new job now."

 

"Where?" Clary wondered.

 

"You know Demonesque?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"He owns it," Alec gestured at Magnus.

 

Clary replied in a deadpan voice, "How shocking."

 

Alec's eyes widened. "You knew?!?"

 

"Alec, he's practically famous in the designer world, and I wear designer clothes, plus, after that date with a wanted criminal, I always did research about your dates."

 

All the guys' jaws dropped. The girls remained calm.

 

"You dated a criminal?" Magnus' jaw dropped.

 

"In my defense, I didn't know he was one," Alec exclaimed, as he buried his head in his hand.

"Plus," he added, “you did tell me that I could have had anyone I wanted."

 

"Yeah, but not a criminal!" Magnus groaned.

 

"Alright, calm down, the two of you, no one else knew," Clary huffed. "Even I got shocked when Sebastian turned out to be a murderer."

 

Jace snickered. "So your first boyfriend was a murderer and you're second boyfriend's a famous designer. Is this a go big or go home case, Alec?"

 

Alec glared at Jace, "Of course not. And besides, Magnus isn't my boyfriend yet."

 

"Plenty of time for him to turn criminal then," Simon mused.

 

The couple glared at him.

 

Alec snorted. "Yeah sure. He even tried to kidnap me during our first date."

 

"It's not kidnapping when you come willingly, Darling" Magnus reminded Alec.

 

"It’s kidnapping when I don't know where we're going and if you brought me to an empty field, Honey” Alec countered.

 

Lydia cooed. "Oohh! Did you guys have a picnic?"

 

Jace commented, "Looking at how red Alec is, that's not the only thing they did in the field."

 

Alec raised a hand and tenderly pulled up his middle finger.

 

"And where did you want it again, Alec?" Magnus replied with a smug grin.

 

Simon groaned. "Oh don't start!"

 

"Wait, he still hasn't told us about the date!" Lydia said, pointing a finger at Alec. "I want all the details."

 

"Lydia, we still don't even know what job Alec got during the 'interview'," Clary reminded her, making air quotes at the word 'interview'.

 

"For your information, Clary, he got the job as a photographer," Magnus explained, ignoring Alec's blush (again).

 

"Alright, that's good and all, but I'm really hungry right now and we all know Izzy can't cook even if her life depended on it," Alec said, standing up.

 

"Oh yeah, you must be hungry after that right?" Jace waggled his eyebrows.

 

"Oh get us some food too, Alec," Simon added.

 

Alec flipped them off and went over to the refrigerator.

 

 Choosing between a slice of pizza and a hamburger, he decided to take them both and took the bottle of Pepsi out. He put both food articles in the microwave and started to heat them. Once it alarmed, he quickly prepared them on a plate and took two bottles. Returning to Magnus' side he handed him the burger and poured both of them Pepsi.

 

 

"Hey! You just met him last week and now you give him food," Simon complained.

 

Alec looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Try being nicer to me then."

 

"Oh burn," Jace oohed, while trying (and failing) to avoid a punch in the arm.

 

Simon huffed, but stood up to get himself a bag of chips.

 

"Fine," he grumbled.

 

"As much as I want to hear more, I have to leave," Lydia said, standing up. "Cat and I have plans tonight."

 

 

"Dinner plans or bedroom plans?" Jace inquired innocently.

 

"I don't think you really want to know," Lydia fluttered her eyes at Jace.

 

Magnus gagged and she raised her middle finger at him, "Shut up. As if you and Alec don't have the same plans."

 

Alec flushed once again, "Alright that's it. Everyone out."

 

"But Alec," Clary whined.

"Out," Alec pointed at the door.

"Fine," Clary went out whining and the others followed her out.

 

Magnus immediately went on top of Alec.

 

"So, where were we again?" Magnus asked innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks after getting a job at Demonesque, Alec found himself looking at the newest DSLR camera. Entering the shop, he was greeted by a figure with green hair. "May I help you sir?"

 

"Oh," Alec cleared his throat," I was looking at the DSLR camera in front. May I see it?"

 

"Of course sir," the attendant opened a shelf and retrieved the camera.

 

Alec inspected the camera in his hands and asked questions the attendant was quick to answer.

 

"How much is it?" Alec asked.

The attendant- Ragnor named a price.

"Do you accept a check?"

"Why of course sir," Ragnor affirmed as Alec began readying his check.

"Oh, you work for Demonesque" Ragnor exclaimed.

"Yes?" Alec asked unsurely.

"Nothing sir, it’s just that my friend owns that store, and he told me all about his latest photographer," his eyes glittered, "You are Alec Light wood aren't you?”

 

Alec nodded.

 

"You do fit the criteria," his eyes traveled Alec's body, "black hair, blue eyes, and if I were to listen to Magnus, an insanely fit body."

 

Alec sincerely hoped his flustered expression didn't show that much on his face.

L

"Yeah, I am Alec Lightwood. How did you know him, by the way?"

 

Ragnor's eyes twinkled with delight.

 

"In that case, I'm going to have to give you a discount. A small thank you for putting my friend out of his misery," Ragnor explained, ignoring Alec's question.

 

"You really don't have to, Ragnor," Alec said, but he was shushed by him.

 

"Think of this as a small thank you, Alec," Ragnor insisted. "You managed to bring happiness to my friend, you deserve this."

 

As Alec paid for the camera and walked back home, he couldn't stop thinking about what Ragnor said.

 

What happened to Magnus?

 

 

Magnus sighed. He had two weeks until the Fashion Week at New York, and he was still short of three models. He planned to ask (convince) Clary and Lydia to walk and pose on the runway. He was on his way to the Idris Cafe where they worked, but something just had to go wrong.

 

He was able to go to Alec's flat without a hitch, and was about to knock when he heard voices. They were a bit muffled by the door, but they were loud enough to let Magnus know what was going on.

 

"I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR SPILLING COFFEE ON YOUR SKETCH PAD CLARY!"

 

This was gonna be epic.

 

"I HAD TO SUBMIT THAT DRAWING TO AN AUTHOR TOMORROW AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT I PUT IN IT!?"

 

"I KNOW, CLARY-"

 

"NO JACE YOU CLEARLY DON'T BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME TO PUT YOUR DAMN COFFEE MUGS IN THE SINK!!!"

 

"I KNOW-"

 

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING IIT!?"

 

"I FORGET STUFF!"

 

"ALRIGHT, YOU FORGET STUFF. HOW ABOUT I FORGET THAT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND FOR TONIGHT!?"

 

Magnus stopped. It was utter nonsense. They haven't even put a label on their relationship yet.

 

"HOLD ON, DID YOU JUST-"

 

"NOT NOW JACE! YES I DID, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MINE, BUT CLEARLY YOU DIDN'T THINK SO."

 

Silence. Then soft murmuring. Magnus couldn't understand what was going on even if he tried.

 

Suddenly, he heard a ringing smack.

 

"Clary why?!?" The voices were a little softer.

 

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll forgive you that quickly for forcing me to redo my creation.”

 

"I know, and I’m sorry."

 

"Well, both of us have the morning shift tomorrow. You have that time to think what I like best."

 

Magnus decided to knock again when the door opened, revealing Clary in a ratty shirt and a pair of shorts.

 

"Oh hi Magnus," Clary said.

 

"Hi Clary," Magnus replied, hiding any clue that he was listening to the conversation.

 

"Not to be rude, but why are you here exactly? I thought you were going to be inside Alec's flat."

 

"Oh, I was going to ask if you could model for one of my fashion lines," Magnus said, "seeing as you're quite beautiful and all."

 

Clary blushed a deep red. "Flatterer."

Magnus winked, "Only the truth darling"

 

Clary teases, "I thought those words were for Alec."

 

"A lot of people are beautiful, darling. But Alec has something most beautiful people don't have."

 

"That would probably be your heart, will it?"

 

"And my body, too."

 

Clary smacked him.

 

"I did not need to know that about Alec."

 

"You were standing outside the exhibit room while Alec and I were having sex. I quite beg to differ."

 

"I heard you having sex. I don't need to imagine you having sex with him."

 

"Fine. So, is it a yes or a no then?"

 

"It's a yes. Just give me the place and date."

 

"Alright. Demonesque at 3? Is that good?"

 

"Alright. Those clothes better not be made for sticks," Clary said, "I have curves too."

 

"Well darling, I do like variety most of the time. You'll be in good hands."

 

 

"Okay. Bye Mags." Clary said, as she closed the door. Magnus smiled, and stepped aside to let Clary pass.

 "And you?" He spun around to point at Jace.

Jace smirked, "I was hoping we could have a little talk."


End file.
